The Witch and The Demon King
by CharlieSamantha
Summary: I am a huge finn balor and seth rollins fan. And i may or may not have some dirty fantasies about them in this weird mind of mine. but I mean who wouldn't. they are total babes. This is my first fanfic so please forgive any informality.criticism is welcome. I came up with the main oc Miranda aka jade aka the witch and Marsali aka willow. the other characters are not mine.
1. chapter 1

**Miranda (Jade)**

 _That did not just_ _happen_ I said to myself as I rolled out of the ring dragging the Raw women's title with me. I grabbed the belt and held it high while I stuck out my tongue at a battered Alexa Bliss. There are few people in wwe history who have accomplished something as major as a title win on their debut on the main roster. I laughed as I draped the title over my shoulder and made my way up the ramp while Alexa through a tantrum in the middle of the ring and cursed me. The look on my face read _badass_ and _who else wants some_ as I raised my hands to my side mouthing _bring it_ to the fuming little miss bliss. I suppose to the wwe universe and everyone watching backstage I looked confident and untouchable but behind the character and in the real world I'm neither of those things. i walked through the curtains and I immediately get tackled by my best friend and tag partner Marsali aka Willow. "You're a crazy bitch and I love you so much!" she said to me as we both laughed. "Yeah it's official we have been friends too long" I saidas she finally slid down off of me. I was greeted with a handshake and congratulations and welcome to raw from triple h and Stephanie and that's when the water works began. I have been dreaming about this moment since I was 7 and honestly none of it felt real. I was greeted with more congrats by more superstars as me and marsali made our way to the lockerroom to process everything that has happened to us over the past couple of months. I was in a daze when i felt Willow grab my shoulders and back me into a wall. "Speechless?" She said to me with a huge grin and I shook my head and mirrored her expression. "I wanna go out tonight. We gotta celebrate!" I told her as i looped my arm in hers and kept walking. "Hello ladies and congrats miranda!" paige walked up behind us and threw her arms over our shoulder. Marsali and I met Paige on the indie wrestling scene about a year before we signed with wwe and we've kinda been inseparable. "you're bleeding" Paige noticed and I reached behind my ear where I felt the sting. "Yeah that bitch tried to rip my fucking ear off" "mmm he probably has the nicest ass I've ever seen" Marsali whispered to us completely distracted by my bleeding ear. I turned her way and saw Finn balor warming up before his match. I tilted my head to the side admiring the view while wiping the blood from my neck. I completely zoned out at the sight of his toned ass and back. I have had a thing for this man since our early days in nxt. When i first saw him it felt like my skin was on fire and my heart leaped up to my throat and did a back flip. His gorgeous eyes and lips and dont even get me started on his accent. Ever since I would eye fuck the shit out of him every chance I'd get. As long as he wasn't looking of course. I would die a thousands deaths if he knew even a fraction of the fantasies that run through my head about him. I faintly heard Paige say something about going back to the hotel and getting ready for tonight and Marsali eventually disappeared when she saw I was I drooling over the sexy irishman and not paying any attention to her anymore. I leaned against the wall and behind some equipment and watched him a little bit longer. "Just a few more seconds" I whispered to myself as my eyes began to venture towards his bulge while he stretched his arms. Somewhere in between me drooling over finn and fantasizing my eyes began traveling back up his torso and when the reached his face he was staring directly into my eyes flashing that million dollar smile. Im pretty sure I was the color of the inside of a grapefruit when I gave a half smile half smirk and spun on my heels walking away feeling super emberassed after I have just had one of the most incredible moments in my life. Renee walked up behind me and poked me in the back and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I saw you back there burning a whole in Finns back. Casting a spell?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. For some reason my nickname around here and nxt and the wwe universe has been "the witch". Maybe it's the black and white striped tights or my silver and lavender and black hair or maybe my attitude. I don't know but I've been going with it. I think it suits my personality anyway. "Maybe I am." I said to her and winked. "So what are you guys doing aftet this?" I smiled at her and said. "Don't know yet but somewhere loud and fun with fruity shots." She laughed and said "Sounds like a plan. Oh and interview in 10 mins. Congrats by the way." I smiled at her and headed into the locker room for a breather.


	2. Chapter 2 (08-09 23:04:09)

The rest of that night was a blur I think to myself as I sit up in bed and stretch trying to ignore a killer headache. I did a interview backstage with renee with my best friend and partner in crime Marsali aka willow, took some photos, signed some autographs and got congrats left and right. After the show me and a few of the other female superstars decided to leave all the animosity and tension exactly where it belonged, in the ring, and we went out to party. Of course it seemed like a good idea at the time, your first championship win on the same night you debut on the main roster so it's only right to go out to celebrate, right? Well I am definitely kicking myself right now as I look around my hotel room groggily trying to figure out what day it is. I look down at the lump in the bed next to me and smile when I remembered Marsali crashed in my room after a pretty intense night she had with a certain architect. They've had a thing for each other for while now and I'm betting that seth wants to make it more exclusive very soon.

I groan as I mentally will my legs to move out of this extremely comfortable bed so I can freshen up and spend some much needed time in the gym to sweat out the rest of the tequila shot Lana insisted I have with her and Trinity. As I'm making my way to the bathroom I hear a knock on the door and groan immediately. "Oh it's too early and I'm too hungover for visitors right now" I say to myself as I walk as slow as I can to the door hoping that whoever it is leaves before I can open it. I have never sobered up more quick in my life than I did when I opened my hotel room door to find finn standing there with that panty melting smile and two cups of coffee. "rise and shine party animal" he says as he holds the coffee up offering it to me. I'm speechless. I have had such a silly immature crush on finn for so long I'm screaming at myself on the inside to be cool. We've been friends for a few years now and you would think that I could at least mask the deep desires I have for him by now. Not a chance. I give a playful groan and mumble "oh no you're a morning person. Go away." He chuckles and shakes his head "not a chance sweetheart. I take it you don't remember much about last night?" He asks as I take the coffee and move to the side for him to come in. And now my heart is beginning to race after i start piecing together some of what played out during our escapade last night. I cooly play it off and ask "Um, do I even want to know what I said or did to you while I was under Patron's spell?" I chuckle a tad bit nervously as I plop down on the other end of the couch facing him.

A look passed over Finn's face for a moment and I swear to everything holy that look he gave me had me drowning my underwear. I turned up coffee to attempt to hide the blush forming on my cheeks as his eyes start to wonder towards my legs and all of the sudden they shoot off in another direction. Was he just checking me out? I think to myself but before I can ponder on the question Finn clears his throat and takes a quick sip of his coffee while trying to keep his eyes averted and says "you're not wearing pants Miranda" He says and i nearly choke on my coffee as I jerk my legs out from sitting Indian style. I'm sure my face is the color of a beet now. I look down at my oversized flyleaf band tshirt and I palm my face with my free hand. "Ok it doesn't get anymore embarrassing than that. I'll be right back" I say as I slowly stand up tugging at the bottom of my shirt to cover up my purple lace panties. I don't know why I wear underwear like this when I dont even have sex. "The demon in me almost won" he mumbles before he takes another sip of his coffee. I turn around and tilt my head to the side saying "What?" He gives me a half smile that sends a sensation up my spine as he says "I almost let him talk me into not telling you. but I like you to much to do that to you." he tells me and I stare at him for a moment as my lips begin to part to say something but are closed again by his bold admission. I smile at him and say "Ok now I have to know what happened last night" I say ending that conversation so i can go and out some pants on before my sex deprived body decides to attack this man. I dont know what's been happening to my life in the past 48 hours but I am pretty sure I've been transported to my very own twilight zone episode.


End file.
